Transformação
by Felisbela
Summary: Remus não era o único a sofrer com a transfiguração. [One-shot] - [Fanfic Gen/Sem Romance] - [Alerta: Época dos Marotos, sem linha de tempo.] - [Presente para Nayla/Amigo Secreto 2010 do NFF]


**TRANSFORMAÇÃO**

As marcas de seu rosto me deixavam, a divagar sobre o que ele tinha passado. Definitivamente ele era o mais triste e conseqüentemente o mais solitário de nós três. Eu costumava fazer piadas para descontrair o seu dia, eu bagunçava os seus cabelos e sussurrava perto de seu ouvido para ele esquecer um pouco na sua consciência e sair por aí a noite, e desfrutar de sua vida. Já que ele vivia com aquela maldição, era justo ele querer dobrar o destino e querer ser feliz, mesmo que a sua felicidade pudesse ferir os outros.

Não, esquenta. Os outros já te ferem tanto, porque você não pode fazer o mesmo?

Eu costumava dizer isso pra ele, mas Remus era muito bom para conseguir ferir os outros. Para agradá-lo, eu costumava ir na cozinha, buscar carne mal passada para que ele se refestelasse. Ele sempre me agradecia com um sorriso. Mas eu não queria fazer só isso para Remus Lupin.

Nos meus primeiros dois anos de Hogwarts, eu não notei que aquele sorriso fazia com que meu corpo se aquecesse. Quando comecei a sentir que tinha alguma coisa além do esperado, eu tentava não pensar em muita coisa e me concentrava em sair com alguma menina de Hogwarts. Mas elas não me faziam sentir o mesmo que ele conseguia fazer, com simplesmente, a sua presença.

Uma das coisas que eu mais gostava de fazer era sentar em volta do lago e observar ele ler o livro da prova que só iria acontecer dali um ano. Sempre tão preocupado com o seu futuro. É lógico, ele tinha medo que por sua condição, não conseguisse uma boa oportunidade.

Nas noites de lua cheia, ele se afastava de todos nós e ia para Floresta Proibida. Lembro de James brincar se ele gostava de curtir a dor. Sem tato, eu entrava no jogo do Potter e respondia que poderia ter meninas que pudessem gostar de mordidas no traseiro. Ele sempre nos ignorava e voltava para o quarto. Aquele seria um mau dia até que eu tivesse a coragem de encará-lo e pedir desculpas. Ele não aceitava, eu falava que eu iria fazer todas as lições dele por uma semana, ele achava isso antiético, eu sugeria que matássemos a última aula para olhar o por do sol na torre mais da escola, e ele voltava a me ignorar, quando ele seguiu o seu caminho eu o questionei sobre se eu pudesse virar também um monstro e ele arregalou os olhos. Tentei tocá-lo e ele recuou.

As idéias brotavam na minha mente, eu estava disposto a sofrer o mesmo que ele sofria, para começar a entendê-lo melhor. Se ele me dava à paz, eu iria dar-lhe companhia nas noites de lua cheia e em todas as outras que fossem necessários.

Enquanto James só tinha olhos para Lily, eu só tinha olhos para Lupin.

Na noite que antecedia o dia que teríamos lua cheia, ele soava e se debatia na cama. Propondo um acordo com o seu colega de quarto, eu ficaria para ajudá-lo.

Para não deixá-lo dormir, eu fiz perguntas sobre o que ele sentia. Era difícil saber o que ele falava, sua voz saia meio engrolada, enquanto tentava não sucumbir à loucura, isso porque nem era o dia de lua cheia!

Não é melhor eu te levar para a enfermaria? Ele voltou seu rosto para o meu e negou.

Ele se remexia muito na cama, de um lado a outro, ficava em diversas posições, até que ele achou a posição fetal mais confortável, um de seus braços esticou para a minha cama, imediatamente me aproximei mais e ele pegou a minha mão.

O aperto era doloroso, as unhas dele começaram a perfurar o tecido de minhas mãos, mas em nenhum momento eu puxei as minhas.

Quando ele começou a sussurrar palavras sem sentido durante a madrugada, me perguntei se seria muito estranho se eu deitasse ao seu lado para sussurrar palavras de conforto.

Não, não era estranho. Seria estranho se aquela pessoa que estivesse deitada na cama fosse James ou qualquer outro. Aquele que estava apertando a minha mão, como se aquilo aliviasse um pouco da sua dor, era Remus.

Eu gostava de sentir a dor do aperto nas minhas mãos, se aquilo aliviasse um pouco da dor que ele sentia. Aliás, a dor que eu sentia era mil vezes menor do que a dor que ele sentia na noite de lua cheia e em todas os outros dias comuns.

No dia seguinte, eu acordei todo dolorido. Remus ainda dormia, eu estava ao seu lado, o abraçando. Se não fosse pelas dores de Remus, aquele dia seria maravilhoso. Quando ele me viu trocar as roupas para descer para o café da manhã, eu pedi para que ele ficasse deitado, pois eu faria uma surpresa para ele.

Desci com pressa, peguei uma torrada com geléia de uva, e me transfigurei. Aquela seria a primeira vez que ele iria me ver daquele jeito. Como ele reagiria? O planejado era para mostrar só a noite, mas eu estava muito excitado para esperar. Eu tinha ficado mais de seis meses treinando para aquela noite.

Quando consegui movimentar a porta, eu mordi a torrada com o meu focinho para levar até ele, que se encontrava deitado na cama, exatamente como eu o deixei. Ele estava de olhos fechados, imaginei que tivesse voltado a dormir. Coloquei a torrada ao lado da cama e comecei a lamber as mãos de Remus para que ele acordasse mais uma vez. Seu olhar foi de surpresa, para depois um olhar de reprovação para só depois chegar no sorriso.

Lati e abanei o rabo

Era o que eu gostava de ver no rosto de Remus: alegria. Ele bateu as mãos na cama e eu pulei para ficar mais uma vez ao seu lado. Apoiei a minha cabeça em seu peito, enquanto sentia suas mãos ásperas passarem no topo, afagando as minhas orelhas.

- Obrigado, Sirius.

Dava para ouvir as batidas aceleradas do seu coração.

E isso não tinha nada a ver com a transformação de lobisomem.

**FIM**


End file.
